In the application of fertilizer in minimum tillage operations, one of the most common problems is the accumulation of trash, such as corn stalks or the like, onto such fertilizer knife.
Another problem associated with minimum tillage application of fertilizer or the like is contact with obstructions which interfere with the application of fertilizer or contact with objects which will damage the fertilizer knife or the like.
Consequently, there is a need for improved combination coulter and fertilizer knives which will alleviate the aforementioned problems with the prior art.